The One's They Love
by LyricalZodiac
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew one shots. Well that what I think they should be so far. Well, I hope you like. Better summary inside. Please read and review!


**Hey People!!! I have serious writers block for my other stories but I just thought of this. This was originally gonna be a one shot but then I decided to take it further! Well, I hope you like. I put Zakuro and Shirogane first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

I was walking toward the Café. I just got out of school and I didn't feel like talking to Aoyoma. I was still mad at him for breaking up with me. I was mad at him anyway for not telling me in first place that he was the Blue Knight and then Deep Blue.

As I was walking, I met a strange sight. A very large beetle with strange markings was standing in front of me but in front of the beetle were the other Mew Mews.

"Ichigo!" shouted Zakuro.

"What is that?" I asked/shouted at her.

"It's a Chimera Animal," Mint said.

"I thought we weren't Mew Mews anymore!"

"Check your leg," Zakuro said.

"HOLY CRAP!!" I shouted.

"Mew Mew Mint…" shouted Mint.

"Mew Mew Lettuce…" shouted Lettuce.

"Mew Mew Pudding…" shouted Pudding.

"Mew Mew Zakuro…" shouted Zakuro.

"Mew Mew Strawberry…" shouted Ichigo. (**A/N: Ichigo means Strawberry in Japanese for those who didn't know that.)**

"Metamorphosis-is!" we all shouted together.

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro all transformed. Mint grew wings, the sign of the Ultra Marine Lorikeet. Lettuce has DNA of the Finless Porpoise. Pudding's DNA is the Golden Lion **(A/N: I forgot the name)**. Zakuro grew a tail and ears and turned into a grey wolf. I turned into a cat (only the characteristics).

"Let's attack all around!!!" I told the others.

"Got it!

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear"

Everyone shouted their attacks. I waited until they hit to attack, for my attack can hurt as well as turn the animal or thing back to normal. While I was waiting, I heard a voice behind me.

"Ichigo."

"Kisshu!"

"Yes, it's me!"

"Get away from me."

"I want to talk to you, while the others are busy…"

"Ichigo, now!"

"Ribbon…Strawberry…Surprise!" I shouted!

Bubbles came spewing out of the heart ring towards the animal that I was cleansing! Alright! It nailed it!!

"Oh well, Ichigo. I was going to tell you something important if you didn't cure that Chimera Animal!"

"Kisshu wait!"

Too late. He teleported back to his own dimension.

"Ichigo-oneechan!" I heard Pudding call my name.

"Hey guys! I'm OK!"

"Let's walk to the Café together!"

"Yeah!"

We all walked to the café. The doors opened automatically. I saw Shirogane and Akasaka-kun in the doorway.

"Your late," Shirogane said coldly.

"We saw a Chimera Animal, Shirogane," Zakuro responded.

"Come downstairs Zakuro, I want to talk to you…alone."

(In the basement: Zakuro's POV **(A/N: for those who don't know)**)

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering…."

"Spit it out! I have a photo shoot in an hour!" which was half true.

"I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" he asked suddenly.

I was taken by completes surprise. Me? Go out with Shirogane?

"I'll have to think about it," was all I said.

"OK."

We walked back upstairs. Everyone was looking at me like I had an extra head or something.

"Nothing amazing happened," I told them. "I have to go to my photo shoot. I'll be here to help clean up. Arigato and Sayonara!"

I walked out. That was such a sudden question! Shirogane wants to go out with me? Won't this break a million of my fan's hearts (the guys I mean)? And I don't know much about him. He is cute though. AHH NO HES NOT!!! Great! Now I'm talking to myself. I looked at my watch. Dammit! I'm gonna be late! I started running. Wait, this would be easier if I turned into Mew Zakuro.

"Mew Mew Zakuro… Metamorphosis-is"

I ran much faster when I'm part wolf. I got to the photo shoot in record time!

"Zakuro-san, your next."

I changed super fast and was ready in five minutes, not a thing out of place, like I had just come from a fancy dinner.

During the shoot, I was thinking of what Shirogane said to me. _ Would you like to go out with me?_ I just couldn't take it. When I finished the photo shoot, I ran straight to the Café.

"Is Shirogane still here?" I asked the others, a little out of breath.

"Yeah…he's downstairs," Mint told me.

I ran down the stairs two at a time. I saw Shirogane standing outside the lab door.

"Zakuro."

"I have decided to take you up on the offer to take me out. I'll be waiting after work at the Café. Make sure the other's leave early. We are going to do this in secret. If my wish isn't met, I won't go out with you anymore, got it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good."

I felt half-guilty, half-relieved. I wanted to say sorry for being so harsh but if I said that he would probably not do what I asked. I went to the dressing room to go and change. I put on my outfit and went back upstairs. I heard talking in the distance.

"I think something's up," I heard Ichigo say. Typical Ichigo.

"Ichigo, don't this so badly of oneesama," I heard Mint say in my defence.

"Girls, please don't fight again. Whatever is happening is between Zakuro-san and Shirogane-san," I heard Lettuce say.

"Pudding wants to find out, too!" I heard Pudding say.

I decided enough was enough. I came out of my little corner thing where I was hiding. The talking stopped abruptly. They all had looks of shock and fright on their faces, afraid to think if I had heard their conversation. I did, but I decided not to mention it.

"Hey guys! Want to start cleaning now?"

"Hai!"

We finished at around 6:00 PM. We all went home. Lettuce and Ichigo lived around the same area, so they went home together and Mint and Pudding live near each other, though in completely different developments. I was left to walk home alone.

"Do want me to walk you home?" I heard Shirogane ask behind me.

"I guess that would be OK. You didn't tell Keiichiro, did you?" I asked him.

"No. I'm living up to your request and so far, I haven't told anyone."

"Good. Let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ha-ha! I did it and I think I was inspired to write another chapter of my Avatar fanfic yay!!! Well, review please!! Bye!**


End file.
